The Tale of Two Brothers
by JonSnowExplsion
Summary: Robb Stark escaped the Red Wedding as is reunited with his bastard brother. Jon and Robb are out to finish what Robb started, because the North Remembers. Jon Snow/Daenerys Targeryen
1. The White Wolf and The Young Wolf

Robb fell to his knees as he watched his mother get her throat slit, Robb felt the stinging pain of the dagger being yanked from his back. He had nothing left to live for, his child, his love, his mother... what reason was there to go on, but something snapped in Robb. He wouldn't give up, he wouldn't let them win. Robb's face shifted to a raging fury that burned prominent in his eyes.

Robb reached for Roose Bolton, the man he once trusted for his life. Robb launched to his feet and ripped the dagger out of the evil man's grasp. Robb screamed in a fit of rage and dug the blade into Roose Bolton's leg and quickly removed it. Robb felt the primal force within him as the adrenaline started to pump through his body. Robb staggered back as a bolt from a crossbow hit him square in the shoulder, but he still trudged on.

Robb ran toward the door, he watched at one man came at him with a sword, but Robb dodged backward and swiftly sliced his throat open. Robb ran through the halls of Walder Frey's castle. Robb sprinted through the hall, some of his men sacraficing themselves so that he could escape. He busted open the front doors with his shoulder and sprinted out into the cold, Robb scanned the battlefield and saw archers approaching where he kept Grey Wind.

Robb ran to his wolf and dug his blade into the back of the first one and then straight into the groin of the second, both of them falling dead. Robb bashed open the lock to the door of the cage for his hound and ripped open the door. Grey Wind bolted out of there and joined the fight - killing several Boltons in the process, Robb called out for his Direwolf as he ran into the nearby woods. Grey Wind followed Robb into the darkness as they both sprinted for their lives.

Robb panted fast as the adrenaline started to fade, Robb felt dizzy and his head began to spin. Robb fell to his knees into the foot of cold snow, Grey Wind grabbed the collar of his master's tunic as he tried to pull him forward, but his efforts were to no avail. Robb felt himself coming in and out of consciousness when he felt a cold hand grab him and start to drag him. Robb wasn't sure if what he was seeing was real because Grey Wind wasn't being at all aggressive, acting almost friendly toward the man.

"Stay with me brother..." Robb heard a familiar voice speak as his vision faded into darkness.

* * *

Robb opened his eyes to a dark room with a crackling fire in the center of it, Robb had the bolt removed from his shoulder and his wound had been cleaned and bandaged. Robb hazily looked around as he saw a familiar face staring him down - the beating red eyes of Ghost looked at him with a puppy dog look as the Direwolf moved in and licked his face.

He heard a deep chuckle come from behind him, Robb sat up despite the stinging pain of his back. Robb looked to see Jon Snow looking back at him, he was dressed in a heavy black cloak and he had a unfamiliar sword strapped to his hip. They were sitting in a room that what looked to be a barn with all the hay and smell of horse shit. "J-Jon?" Robb asked in disbelief of his bastard brother sitting beside him.

"It's me, Robb. Don't worry, we're safe..." he assured. "H-How?" he asked, still exasperated to really be seeing Jon. "I left the Castle Black the night I heard about what you were doing. I heard you were in The Twins, so I made my way here... that's when I heard the fighting." he explained, his face shifting when mentioning fighting.

"But... the Night's Watch-"

"Fuck the Night's Watch, we're brothers. I'd break any vow to help my brother."

Robb shook his head as he felt tears burning in his eyes, he threw his head into his hands "They're dead, Jon... They're all dead!" he screamed "Mother, Talisa... and my boy..." he said as struck his hands at the ground. Jon reached over and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder "I'm sorry..." he muttered, Robb shook his head "I should be dead, Jon..." he spoke weakly "They trusted me! All of them trusted me! They called me their King... and I lead them to their deaths!" he exclaimed, clenching his fists tightly.

Jon gently squeezed his brother's shoulder "No you didn't. Walder Frey betrayed you all, he killed hundreds of men under his own roof... May the Old Gods and The New damn him for an eternity." he stated. Robb shook his head "What's the point? I lost... The war is over, the South has won... You should have left me in the snow." he muttered. Jon knelt to face his brother.

"Don't speak this way, Robb." Jon said and his face formed a light smile "Remember when we were children, we would play outside for hours - fighting dragons, saving princesses, and conquering kingdoms." he reminisced. Robb nodded, "Old Nan would always be the dragon..." Robb muttered with a smile in rembering when the world seemed so much brighter.

Jon nodded "That fantasy has come reality, we finish what you started. We are the best swordsmen in all of Westeros and we have the best killing machines the world has to offer." he noted gesturing towards Ghost and Grey Wind, who were seated next to each other. "There's always something worth fighting for, the same bastard that killed father still has Sansa. We can't let him have her, she needs us, Robb. Bran, Rickon, and Arya are still out there too, The Starks will not be forgotten. _The Wolves will rise again._ "

* * *

 _ **A/N - Review and let me know if you like the idea of Robb being alive and Jon being**_ ** _reunited with his brother. It took about a month and a half for Jon to make it to the Twins, so he never went beyond The Wall to meet Ygritte and Sam never stopped him from leaving to go to Robb. Hope you enjoyed, Please Review._**


	2. A Girl is Arya Stark

_**A/N - Just a side note, the romance part of this story might take a while to kick off, but don't worry - it's coming. Secondly, thank you guys for blowing this story up - already 15 favs and 30 follows in just one day, seriously thank you guys. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please Review.**_

 _ **Two Days Later**_

Arya twirled Needle around her fingers, she trudged through the woods of the Riverlands. The Hound glared at the small blade "Why do you keep that shite?" he asked. Arya groaned "My brother gave it to me." she stated simply. The Hound rolled his eyes "Which one - The bastard or the one Walder Frey butchered?" he asked with a loud chuckle. Arya stopped spinning the blade and turned her head and looked sharply at The Hound, "He might have been a bastard, but he had more honor than you." she quipped.

The Hound snorted at her remark, 'Shit has more honor that you.' Arya thought to herself.

As they walked, in the snow - A pure white wolf walked out a few feet in front of him. Sandor grinned as he licked his lips "Dinner..." he murmured and moved his hand to his sword. Arya looked closer at the wolf, he was much larger than any wolf she had ever seen... besides one - Ghost. "Jon!" she called out into the woods, The Hound looked over at her "Jon!" she yelled once again.

"What are you doing?" The Hound questioned, "Jon! It's Arya!" she screamed louder. The Hound grabbed her shoulder and clasped his hand over her mouth "Be quiet." he demanded as two sets of footsteps approached Ghost. Jon walked into view as he set his hand on Ghost's hand, "Damn dog..." he muttered as he smiled to the Direwolf. Robb walked next to him "I always knew he would trouble." Robb chuckled as Grey Wind trotted next to him.

Arya tried to wiggle her way free from The Hound's grip, but wasn't strong enough to get out. Ghost heard the rustling in the darkness and turned his head to them, his ears perked up and he started to growl at the dark. Jon stood back up and rose his brow at the dog, "What's wrong?" he asked. Robb turned his head to the woods "Did you heard that?" he asked, moving his hand to the hilt of his blade.

Jon drew Longclaw "Who's there?" he asked in an announcing voice. Arya bit down on Sandor's finger, causing him to release the small girl. Arya bolted to her brothers "Jon, Robb, Help!" she cried. Jon widened his eyes as his little sister sprinted into his arms, Jon smiled and kissed her brown hair, "Arya?!" he exclaimed, Arya turned to Robb and hugged him just as tightly as Jon.

Sansa walked out of the dark and faced the two brothers, he chuckled "I wonder how much he would pay for the head of three Starks'." he shifted his gaze to the Direwolves who growled at him "And their mutts." he added. Jon stood up firmly and looked at Sandor with a flaring anger in his brown eyes "You'll not harm my sister." he growled. The Hound chuckled "We'll see about that." he stated, readying his blade.

The Hound came charging at Jon, he twisted out of the way and sliced his sword toward his calf. The Hound cried out and turned back to him, he elbowed him in the jaw. Jon spat the blood in the snow and knocked The Hound to the ground, Sandor cut his blade against the area above Jon's eyes. Jon screeched and threw his off hand to the bleeding cut, the blood streamed down the side of his face.

Jon grunted and sliced off The Hound's hand clean off. Sandor yelled as he looked at his detached hand, Jon turned around to look at his siblings "Let's go..." he grunted. The side of Jon's face was covered in blood and snow. Arya looked at Jon in shock, her brother had changed in the past four years. Robb nodded and took his sister's hand, the haunting yells of The Hound coming from behind him.

Jon stopped in his tracks once they had gotten far enough away from Sandor, he placed both of his large hands on the sides of her shoulders "Did he hurt you?" he asked, Arya shook her head "Did he..." Jon's voice trailed off, Arya lost the color in her face but shook her head. Jon smiled lightly "Good." he nodded and turned his head toward her hip "You still have Needle." he stated as his smile widened, remembering the day he had given it to her.

Arya smiled and nodded "It was gift from my brother, I could never be rid of it." she stated as she threw her arms back around her brother's neck "I've miss you..." she whispered as he stroked her hair and cooed calming words to her. Arya pulled away from Jon and turned straight to Robb "I was at The Twins..." she stated "I saw you run out, I tried to call out to you, but The Hound stopped me before I could." she stated.

Robb looked at his sister with a sad smile "I'm sorry, Arya... Mother... she's gone." he stated. The two brothers were shocked when Arya didn't shed a single tear, she just nodded and spoke grimly "I figured as much... All I've seen since King's Landing is death... I saw father die, my dancing master, my friends... This world is corrupt." she stated and her face shifted to smile as she looked up at her two brothers "At least there's a few glimmers of light." she stated. Jon rested his hand on his sister "Let's go." he stated with a sad smile.

* * *

The three siblings had been walking for a few hours, they seemed to be going in the other direction of The Twins. Arya cocked her head at Robb "Where are we going?" she questioned, Robb sighed "There's a docks in between the border of The North and The Riverlands - we have a man that is loyal to House Stark that's the captain of a ship, he's taking us to Meereen." he explained.

Arya widened her eyes "Why in the Seven Hells are we leaving Westeros?!" she exclaimed, baffled. Jon sighed - part of him knew she would react like this, "House Stark is dead... I'm sorry to say it, but it's true - Lady Stark and Father were both murdered and many people think Robb is dead. I'm just a bastard that broke his vows and left the Night's Watch... Bran and Rickon were burned alive by Theon and The Gods only know what hell Sansa is going through." he explained.

Arya blinked at her brother as what he just said started to sink in. "Theon?" she asked weakly. Jon nodded sadly, Robb clenched his fist tightly until his knuckles were white. Robb had called Theon his brother, trusted him. He deserved worse than death.

Arya shook her head "We can't just give up, Sansa is in King's Landing - we can go and get her, then we can put Walder Frey's head on a pike and take back Winterfell." she stated, Jon shook his head "It won't be that easy, The Boltons have been named Wardens of the North... and King's Landing has hundred of men in the Red Keep and Sansa is to be Queen of that bastard King." he explained.

Arya shook her head "Father would never-" Robb whipped around and glared at his sister.

"Don't speak to me of what Father would do." he snapped "I want nothing more than to drive my sword through Walder Frey's heart, detach Lord Bolton's head from his shoulders, and go save my sister, but we can't..." he closed his eyes "We are two men, a little girl, and two direwolves... We can't take on an army. Luckily there's someone in Meereen who has one." he turned back around.

Jon looked at Arya sympathetically, he rested his hand on her shoulder as they followed Robb. "There is woman in Meereen, they call her - The Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains, and the Queen of Meereen." he explained "She has an army and a couple of Dragons, word has it that she wishes to take back Westeros from Joffrey." he explained, "Her name is Daenerys Targaryen, she is the daughter of The Mad King." he explained.

Arya shook her head "The same Targaryen's that raped and murdered our aunt." she pointed out.

Jon sighed "Prince Rhaegar was her brother, we shan't judge her on the actions on her family." he stated. Arya sighed and turned her head "What if she doesn't help us... what if she kills you or Robb... or me." she stated. Jon shook his head "I won't let her... Arya, Queen Daenerys is our last and only hope. If we don't go to Meereen and at least try, then House Stark will be lost forever." he explained.

Arya sighed and nodded "Very well... I'm glad we found each other, Jon." she hugged him again, "You're not just a bastard - You're a Stark." she stated with a smile.


	3. Start of Something Great

**_A/N - I realize that Dany didn't really take over Meereen until season 4, but this is an AU fic - so, in this universe, Dany started her siege much earlier in the story and has been ruling over Meereen for about half a year. Sorry for the confusion. Please Review!_**

 _Dany found herself amidst another dream, but something was different. She felt that the essence of the dream was different, that it was real, she had felt this before when she had the dream of the war torn Red Keep and Iron Throne covered in snow._

 _At first, it was nothing but the pure white of the snow. Then, it became clearer and a giant wall of ice - it was larger than anything she had ever seen, it left her in awe. At the bottom of the giant monument, there were two men standing with their blades drawn and ready for battle. The first was a tall man with a larger blade in his hands, he had prominent blue eyes and slick brown hair. His skin was pale and he was slightly more bulky than the second._

 _The second of the men caught Dany's eyes in_ _particular, he had a scar above the left of his dark brown eyes, he had long curly raven locks and was slimmer than the man standing next to him, his blade was also on fire, the warmth is the only avaliabe in the ice fortress. Dany turned around and noticed the army of what looked like dead men, their skin were as pale as the snow and their eyes were an unnatural icy blue. The man that stood in the front had spikes coming out of the top of his head, making a crown of sorts._

 _Dany turned back around and the two men looked directly at her, "Winter is Coming" they said in perfect unison._

Dany shot up in her chambers as she awoke from the dream, there was an eerie coolness to her chambers, she pushed her white locks out of her face as she rose from the large bed that she slept in. She dawned her turquoise dress and walked out of the room, her mind still fixated on the men and the army of dead men.

Jorah turned his eyes to his Queen, "Khaleesi? Is something wrong?" he questioned as he noticed the pale look on her face. Dany turned to him and nodded "I've had a dream... in the dream I was in the snow, with a wall of ice behind me... it was monumental, breathtaking." she paused "Does it truly exist?" she asked. Jorah nodded, "The Wall... It is in the Northern most point of Westeros. It's truly a sight to see." he explained.

Dany nodded and gave the description of the two men in her dream, "Who are they?" she asked. Jorah nodded "When I was in Wersteros, my house was loyal to another house. They were the Starks, Wardens of the North. The first man is Robb Stark, I've heard whispers from the ship sailors that he was killed and as for the second man, I'm afraid I have no idea who he is, but to be in possession of such a sword, he has to be _somebody_." he stated.

Dany nodded "Thank you... I'll try to put it out of my mind." she stated with a soft smile. But she knew very well that these men were important.

* * *

Jon, Arya, and Robb trudged on as they could now see the Narrow Sea came into view over the horizon. Robb looked back at his siblings "Not much farther, just a few miles until we reach the docks." he declared, Jon nodded as Ghost trotted next to his master's side, Grey Wind did the same.

As the sun rose to midday, The Starks arrived at the small docks - it had only about two decently sized ships. Robb wore a cloak over his head to hide his identity. Jon, Robb, and Arya all walked up to the smaller ship of the two - Arya counted only 12 sailors and the captain, who was a plump man with limp and rosy cheeks to compliment his bright green eyes. He smiled when he saw Jon approach.

He nodded at the bastard "The ship is ready and we've a cabin for the three of you." he explained, he turned his head to the shrouded man " _The North Remembers._ " The captain muttered, Robb gave him a small smile. The captain motioned for him to follow them to the ship, a couple of the crew gave the Starks strange looks as they were ushered into their chambers.

The cabin was small, but large enough for the three of them. The captian frowned at the quarters "Forgive me... we don't have much space to spare." he apologized. Jon gave the men a reassuring smile "This will do fine." he stated, "When do we depart?" he asked. The Captain returned the smile "Right away, It will take us about four days to cross the Narrow Seas and land in the docks of Meereen." he explained, "We'll be there in no time." he assured.

* * *

 _ **One Week Later**_

Jorah walked up to Dany, she looked to him - his expression showed distress as he walked to her side "Khaleesi." he nodded "There are two men and a little girl that wish to speak with you." he stated, Dany gave him a disarming smile "Many of my subjects want to speak with me. They will have to wait." she stated.

Jorah sighed "I understand, Khaleesi... but one of them says he is Robb of House Stark." he explained. Dany nodded in an understanding, "Bring them to me." she ordered.

* * *

Jon, Robb, and Arya walked in with the two direwolves in toe. Missandei jumped at the sight of the magnificent beasts, Dany turned to Jorah who seemed to be in shock "What are those creatures, Jorah?" she asked. He gulped, "They're direwolves, Khaleesi, I never thought anyone could tame them." he stated, Dany smiled. The dogs were nothing comparrison to her Drogon, but still they were beautiful creatures - especially the pure white one.

"Greetings, Your Worship." Robb nodded, her eyes moved past Robb and looked to Jon - she felt something stirring within her, she felt almost aroused by the man. She had seen him before, but he was mesmerizing in reality, he was wearing much lighter clothing due to the heat of Meereen, showing off his muscles that rippled through his body. She thought about herself running her hand through his curly locks of hair when she took him.

She completely ignored what Robb was say, then turned back to him "You will not speak." she ordered, "You. Tell who you are and why you are here." she ordered, looking at Jon. Robb smirked at his brother, "I am Jon Snow of House Stark... this is my brother and sister, Robb and Arya Stark." he explained. Dany cocked her head curiously "If you are siblings why is your surname Snow?" she asked.

"I'm a bastard, Your Grace... The surname for bastards is Snow, in the North." he explained. Arya spoke up "Jon is just as much Stark as the rest of us." she noted, Dany smiled lightly at Jon's sister. Jon grinned lightly "We have come here to pledge House Stark's and The North's loyalty to House Targaryen and the next queen of Westeros." he explained.

"My father killed your uncle and my brother killed your aunt... How can I trust House Stark's loyalty when my family has caused so much harm to yours?" she questioned.

"Help us take back Winterfell and get revenge on the men that killed my father and Lady Stark, then we'll follow you to the depths of the Seven Hells." he stated.

Dany nodded "If you kneel and pledge the North's Loyalty as well as yours then, when I go to Westeros, I will take back your Winterfell and you will give me your full support in my claim to the Iron Throne." she stated. Jon nodded "Of course, Your Grace... but Robb Stark is heir to Winterfell, not me. It is him who you need, not me." he stated.

Jorah looked over at Dany "Bastards are not allowed to lead houses, Khaleesi." he explained. Dany nodded as she looked between the brothers "Very well... Robb Stark if you bend the knee to me, I will take back Winterfell and seat you as Warden of the North." she explained then turned to Jon "Are you a good swordsman, Jon Snow?" she asked. Jon nodded "I was one of the best when I was on the wall." he stated.

"The Wall?" Jorah asked, Jon nodded "I was a man of The Night's Watch, but broke my vows to come to my brother's aid." he explained. Robb nodded "He saved my life, I wouldn't be here if not for Jon." he stated. Jorah nodded "Is... Is my father still alive? Lord Commander Mormont." he asked. Jon nodded "He had gone south of The Wall when I left." Jon unsheathed Longclaw "I believe this belongs to you, Lord Commander Mormont gave me it after I saved him from a White Walker." he explained.

Jorah shook his head, "The hilt is of a direwolf, now. If my father trusted you enough to give you the blade, then you deserve to keep it." he stated. Jon nodded "Thank you." is all he said. Dany tilted her head "White Walker?" she questioned Jon's story, Jon nodded "They are dead men walking, their skin as pale as the white snow and their eyes are bleached blue." he explained with a shiver.

Dany widened her eyes "Jon Snow, you are more important in the days to come than you may think. Pledge your service to me as a personal guard and swear your loyalty, you will become part of my small counsel when I am Queen and you will tell me everything you know about these White Walkers." she stated.

Jon widened his eyes "I am but a humble bastard, Your Grace. Surely, there are men more qualified than me." he pointed out.

Dany shook her head "No, Jon Snow, I want you at my side. You're more than a bastard, there is more to your story. I can feel it." she said with a reassuring smile.

Jon nodded "Very well, Your Grace." he knelt before the white-haired Queen, "I offer you my services, Daenerys Targaryen. I will shield your back and keep your counsel and give my life for your if need be. I swear by the Old Gods and The New." he spoke the words that he had read in several history books. Dany smiled at the man that knelt at her feet, when she learned the history of Westeros, she had read of the words that the lords and ladies spoke to honor the Knights "And I vow that you shall always have a place by my hearth, and mead and meat at my table. And I pledge to ask no service of you that might bring you dishonor. Arise, Jon Snow." she stated.

Robb knelt as Jon rose "I pledge that as The Warden of the North, I will always follow your lead as Queen of the Realm. The North will never rebel and will always follow your word." he stated. Dany nodded "Arise, Robb Stark."

* * *

Robb, Jon, and Arya walked into the room that Jorah had led them to. It was quite large and there were two beds, Jorah turned back to the guests. "This room is for Lord and Lady Stark." he stated then looked toward Jon "Khaleesi has prepared a room for you, she has named you the commander of her King's Guard -er- Queen's Guard, I guess..." he shrugged, Jon nodded and turned to his siblings "I'll see you two the the dinner tonight." he stated, Robb nodded with a smile at his brother.

Jon and Jorah walked away from the room with Ghost walking at Jon's side. Jon turned to Jorah "Why do you call the Queen Khaleesi?" he asked, Jorah smiled a bit "Daenerys was wed to a Dothraki Khal, it's a sort of King, she was his Queen. Khaleesi means Queen in the Dothraki language." he explained, Jon nodded "What happened to the Khal?" he questioned.

"He was killed... a wound from a battle festered and killed him. About half of the Dothraki horde left Khaleesi after her child was born stillborn, but the ones that stayed with her say her for what she really is - the mother of dragons." he stated.

Jon nodded, he didn't wish to prolong the chat about the conversation about The Queen's dead family.

Jorah stopped and lead Jon into a room, it was huge, even larger than the first. The room had a very large bed that looked like one of a king. Jon smiled at the room, it was amazing with a balcony that had a breath-taking view of the city below. Jon turned back at Jorah, "The Queen is holding a dinner with you and your siblings when the sun sets." he stated. Jon gave a light smile and nodded.

Jorah slipped out of the room, Jon sat down on the soft bed. His mind running through the ways the days to come 'Today is the start of something great' he thought to himself.


	4. The Dinner

_**A/N - Thank you guys for 70 follows and 35 favs in only 3 chapters, you guys are amazing.**_

Jon, Robb, Arya, and Jorah sat around a massive table – Robb sat on the left of Jon and Arya on the left of Robb, there was an empty chair on the right of Jon and on the right of the empty chair sat Jorah. Robb smirked at his brother.

"The Queen seemed to be quite intrigued with you." He pointed out, Jon rolled his eyes "Queen Daenerys needs a Queensguard, I was a good candidate." He reasoned as he sipped from his wine. Robb chuckled "As you say, Snow." He stated.

Arya's face shifted as her siblings spoke "If she named you part of her Queensguard… will you have to live in King's Landing?" she questioned. Jon shrugged "I suppose I will go where she goes, If that is King's Landing, then – Yes, I suppose so." He stated. Arya frowned "But you belong in Winterfell." She pouted.

Jon gave her a disarming smile "I was never a Stark, Arya. If being at the Queen's side gives me a purpose, then so be it." he stated. Arya sighed and looked down at her plate of food. Dany walked in through the doorway and quickly made her way to be seated between Jon and Jorah, she gave a smile to her Queensguard "Good evening, Jon Snow." she nodded. Jorah eyed the two as they exchanged very friendly gazes.

Jon nodded at her with a smile "Thank you for having us, My Queen." he stated formally, she nodded back at him. They all began to eat the feast that Dany's servants had prepared, Jorah looked up at Jon "So... Lord Snow, why don't you tell us about your time at The Wall with my father?" he asked as he took another bite. All eyes seemed to turn to Jon, Robb in particular seemed interested.

Jon shrugged "There's not much to say... it was cold." he shrugged. Arya snorted, but others seemed genuinely interested. Dany nodded "Yes, Jon Snow, Please - I would like to hear about your time on The Wall." she noted.

Jon let out a small sigh "I wasn't there for long... The first few weeks that I was there, I had to adjust to the cold and the people there... they were terrible - murders, rapers, thieves, and I just had to call them my brothers." he groaned at the memory. Robb watched his brother with interest "There were a few - Samwell, Grenn, and Eddy. They were good to me." he stated.

Jon smiled "And your father," he said toward Jorah "Lord Commander Jeor was one of the best men I knew." he stated "He said he saw something in me, he said I would lead one day. He made me his squire." he explained. Jorah glared at Jon "And then you abandoned him and The Watch." he growled, Jon let out another heavy sigh "Yes... My brother needed me. Robb would have died if I would have stayed there." he reasoned.

"Yet, you have the gall to carry his blade. You aren't just a bastard, but a traitorous bastard." he growled, "Ser Jorah, Enough!" Dany exclaimed. Jon shot up from his chair and ripped the sword from his side "You want the sword? Take the fucking sword." Jon threw it in Jorah's lap and turned to Dany "Forgive me, My Queen... I believe I've lost my appetite." he stated, as soon as Dany nodded - Jon bolted out of the room.

Jorah sighed and leaned the blade against the sword against his chair, Dany pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

* * *

A few hours later, Robb and Dany walked through the hall of the palace leading onto the courtyard. Arya had gone to bed and Jorah had been dismissed by Dany.

"You'll have to forgive my brother, he isn't usually this ill tempered." he reasoned, Dany nodded "He was provoked... Ser Jorah has never acted in such a way." she noted. Robb stifled a chuckled when he nodded "Jon is good man, Your Grace, one of the best that I know." he stated, Dany looked over at him curiously "Is it true?" she asked "What Jon said in there about saving your life?"

Robb nodded with a smile "Aye. Some people I once called my friends betrayed my family and stabbed me in the back - figuratively and literately." he noted. "Jon left everything behind to come to me, He abandoned the Night's Watch... He will be killed if they ever find him." he stated.

Dany rose her brow "Why's that?" she questioned. Robb shook his head and sighed "The Night's Watch - it's a death sentence." he stated "You either die on The Wall or you're killed on some savage's spear." he stated "My mother... she hated Jon, because he was a bastard. The only reason he went to The Wall was because she didn't want him at Winterfell." he explained.

"He didn't deserve it... Like I said, Jon Snow is one of the best men that I've ever known - bastard or no, he's my brother and there's not a better man in this world you could have protecting you." he reasoned. Dany smiled "Thank you, Lord Stark." she said with a nod, Robb shook his head "Call me Robb, Your Grace. I'm no Lord here." she smiled "Robb." she tried out his name with a smile.

Robb and Dany both heard the clashing of steel and grunts of men, "Is that all you've got?" A familiar voice called out as steel collided once more. Robb and Dany walked into the training grounds to find Jon Snow battling three Dothraki men by himself. He held a training sword in his hand while he clashed it with two of the Dothraki blades. Robb chuckled as he watched his brother fighting.

Dany dropped her jaw, the Dothraki were the best fighters she'd ever known and Jon Snow and beating three of them like they barely knew how to hold a sword. Jon rolled out of the way of another swing and kicked the man's feet out from under him, the other two charged him - Jon swiped out of the way and kicked one into the other, Jon dropped his blade and smiled over the three sore Dothraki.

Jon turned and jumped as he noticed the audience, "Oh - Robb, My Queen." he nodded at both of them. "How did you..." Dany started, Jon's smile widened "They're slow and rely on their strength too much." he explained. Robb snickered as Jon walked closer to the two of them, "Where's Arya?" he questioned nonchalantly. The Queen bit her lip as to keep from smiling at the man, his shirt had been removed, most likely due to the dreadful heat, and the sweat glistened off of his rippled muscles.

"She's gone to bed." Robb answered back, "And I think I shall join her on that note. The trip was exhausting." Robb turned to Dany "Have a goodnight, Your Grace." he nodded and walked away from the two. Jon looked over his shoulder and noticed that the Sun was fading into the western horizon.

Jon nodded "I think I will rest as well, I tire from training." he nodded at Dany "Goodnight." Dany smiled "And to you, Jon Snow." she stated. Jon went to step and walk away, but he felt a stinging pain and he dropped to his knees and rolled his eyes to his back to his head, the whites of his eyes consuming them whole. Dany rushed to his side as he began murmuring gibberish.

* * *

 _Jon found himself in a damp and dark cave, he'd never been there before but it just felt so familiar. Jon stepped forward into the darkness, only the light from the cracks in the rocks giving him light. Jon heard the quite moans of someone in the distance, Jon felt a shiver go down his back as he continued. There was a sound of a rumble and falling rocks as a new beam of light revealed itself._

 _The light shun on what looked like the Iron Throne, seated on the throne was a corpse with blue eyes staring back at Jon. He didn't know this person, but there was something eerily familiar about him, Jon noticed there was a blade in chest of the corpse of the man, the darkness shrouded his face, only his prominent blue eyes were visible._

 _Jon felt drawn to the sword, he took a step forward and placed his hand on the hilt of the sword. Jon was about to retract the blade from the body, Jon felt the clammy hands of the corpse grip tightly onto his wrist, Jon pulled backward, revealing the man's face - It was Jon himself with a decaying face and blue eyes, the corpse took a gasp of a breath as he stared into Jon's deep brown eyes "Snow..." he muttered in a scratchy voice._

 _"Come to me..." The dead man whispered as Jon felt himself being pulled away._

* * *

Jon shot his eyes open and gasped for a breath as he scoured the area around him, he only saw Dany and Robb around him - he realized that he was back in his own world.


	5. Jon's Dreams

_**A/N - So... in case you haven't noticed, Jon Snow is kinda the main character in this story... sorry, but it's just a personal preference plus he's much more interesting to write with the whole targaryen thing... but don't worry, Robb is a close second and some chapters based around him will come eventually. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**_

Just as quickly as Jon Snow had been brought back to his own world, it was ripped away from him - he rolled his eyes to the back of his head and he passed out on the hot stone. Arya rushed to her brother, she pushed her way through the crowd that had consumed the area around the young bastard. Arya turned her worried and terrified gaze to her brother and the young Queen.

"What in the Seven Hells happened?" she questioned as her half-brother's body laid there unmoved, Robb turned to Dany with the same question on his mind. She shrugged and her face showed true concern for the man she had just met "I've no idea! He collapsed right in front of me!" she exclaimed. Robb looked down at the lifeless body of his brother "Could he have been poisoned?" he asked, Dany widened her eyes as she looked at Robb "By who?" she questioned in reply.

Arya clenched her fist "Ser Jorah..." she muttered in a harsh low growl.

Dany shook her head, she knew both the men quarreled for a reason unbeknownst to her, but she refused to believe that Jorah could've done such a thing. "No, no, Ser Jorah would've never do such a thing to my ally." she reasoned. Robb nodded "I don't think Ser Jorah did this... Jon isn't showing any signs of poisoning - Jon's breath's are slow, but they aren't abnormal and nothing is wrong with him, but his unconsciousness." he reasoned, Dany nodded in agreement.

Arya sighed as she grumbled something in a low tone, Dany ordered her guards to take the White Wolf to his room and the guards kept a close eye on him for the rest of the night, Ghost never left his master's side.

* * *

 _Jon found himself somewhere that seemed to be nowhere, "Where am I?!" he yelled out. Out of the darkness that consumed him, Ghost's red beating eyes appeared followed by the white direwolf himself. Jon looked down at the wolf as he cocked his head at Jon. Ghost turned to his right and ran off, Jon ran after the direwolf as he felt compelled to._

 _The light revealed as a warm sun overtook the darkness. Jon around him, it was very fancy - there was music, small dwarves running around in silly costumes - one even appeared to be of Robb Stark. There was a long table of people that he knew not, except for a few familiar faces - the middle aged dwarf, Tyrion Lannister sat watching the small entertainers with disgust. Sansa Stark, Jon's sister, sat next to him._

 _In the center of the long table was a young teen boy with short blonde hair, he smiled and cackled deviously at the dwarves. He stood up and began to clap, there was a tension between Tyrion and the young boy when he poured wine on the dwarf's head. The boy then raised a glass in honor of the wedding that was taking place, but then the boy threw his hand to his throat and began to gasp for air._

 _He dropped the wine glass and collapsed on the hard stone floor there was a gasp of shock in the nobles who attended the wedding. The boy's breath had become raspy and he gasped for air, the blue in his eyes were no longer viable due to the bloodshot veins that covered his eye with red. Jon took a step back in horror at the scene, there was a woman with dark blonde hair that held the small boy in her arms._

 _The boy's crown that he wore rolled off of his head. Jon felt something poking at the back of his legs._

* * *

 _When Jon turned to see Ghost nudging him with his long snout, Jon found himself out of the hot sun and inside a completely white room with only two unfamiliar people in the room. It was a man and a woman - The woman had light brown hair with a crown of Blue Winter Roses atop her head, Jon remembered that his father talked about the flower to him once, the girl had a mixture of blue and green eyes and had a sweet smile on her face._

 _The man was much taller than the girl, he was broad shouldered and his eyes were a bright violet. His hair was bleached white and his flowing hair went down past his shoulders, he smiled as he seemed to look directly at Jon. "The babe has grown strong." the man with silk like hair stated. The small girl giggle "He is not a babe any longer, he is The Prince that was Promised." she stated looking lovingly at Jon._

 _"Are you speaking about me?" Jon asked, but they seemed to not here him. The white haired man nodded "Aye, but the Dragon has three heads."_

* * *

In an instant - Jon was warped out of his dreams and shot his eyes open as he found himself lying in the bed of his room. Sweat beats dripped down his forehead, Jon was completely undressed aside from his small clothes. He looked out his window and saw that it was the dead of night and an eerie silence was about the room, not even the crickets were chipping.

As Jon wiped the sweat from his brow - a woman stepped out from the shadows of the room and into view of the Bastard. Jon jumped as woman dressed in red robes stepped in front of his bedside. She grinned deviously.

Jon reached for Longclaw then rembered that he had thrown if at Jorah during his fit of anger. Ghost, who was laying by Jon, leaped up and growled at the woman who walked closer to Jon. The Bastard retreated further back on the mattress as she came closer. She gave him a disarming smile as she raised her hand slightly, "You've nothing to worry, Jon Snow." she stated. "Why are you in my room? Did Queen Daenerys send you?" he questioned.

She shook her head "No, My Lord, your dragon did not. Allow me to introduce myself - I am Melisandre." she stated nonchalantly, Jon rose from his bed, slipping his breeches on smoothly. He glared at her with the signature cold Stark stare, "Why are you in my chambers?" he asked in a harsh voice as he felt his muscles tense, there was something eerily strange about this woman.

She gave as smile as she seated herself in a chair near the edge of the room, "What are you Jon Snow?" she asked. Jon rose a brow at her "Lord Commander of the Queensgurard for The Queen." he stated, she snorted lightly " _Lord Commander..._ It suits you, do you not think?" she asked in a plain voice. Jon shifted uneasily, "What do you want?" he asked with a more aggressive tone.

"Jon Snow, I bring you a offer from the Lord of Light himself. I offer you my life, my service, and my undying loyalty." she stated and cocked her head at the slightest, "All you have to do is lay with me. Give me a child and in return you shall have all that I have stated and more..." she explained. Jon widened his eyes, he'd never been with a woman before... Robb always said he could if he wanted, but Jon never wanted to disgrace a girl like that - to bed a bastard is worse than being one... and a bastard's bastard - Jon didn't even want to imagine it.

"Why would you offer me something like this?" he asked in his sullen, stoic voice. She grinned "Because, Jon, I asked the Lord of Light for my next step and he only shows me Snow." he explained. Jon glanced down at the ground, his mind strangely drifted to his Dragon Queen. Her silky blonde hair and passionate violet eyes, he was oddly attracted to her - her father killed his uncle and her brother killed his aunt, but she was... _different._

Jon turned his head back up to the Red Woman and shook his head "You don't want to bed me... Now leave before I call the guards." he growled. She sighed in disappointment, "I can't say that I'm please, but I must abide to your command - The Lord of Light demands it. But know that there will be a day when you must accept my offer, you may not want to, but your Dragon will be more important than your petty honor." she stated in a hushed voice then quietly slipped out the door.

Jon watched as the woman swayed out of the door.


	6. Jon Stark

_**A/N - Sorry to sound like a broken record, but seriously - thank you guys from the bottom of my heart for over 100 follows and 50 favs, you all are amazing for taking the time read my writing. I'll try to make the chapters longer from now on, I know they're pretty short compared to others. Anyway, thank you guys once more, hope you enjoy! Please Review!**_

Dany walked into the Wolf's Den... or Jon Snow's chambers. She wanted to make sure the Lord Commander of her Queensguard was well, she didn't have a maester as many of the noble houses in Westeros... she would have to resort to some drastic measures if the bastard didn't recover quickly. She walked through the open doorframe and into the room, a shirtless Jon Snow was looking over the city from his high balcony.

Dany felt her mouth water and made sure she wasn't drooling as she looked over the temple of a body that Jon Snow had. He took a deep breath as he looked over the city. She walked up from behind with a light smile "It is good to see you awake." she stated, Jon jumped - he hadn't heard the Queen enter, he was enveloped in his thoughts of the prior night from what the Red Lady said to the death of the young boy with a crown.

He spun around and looked at the Queen, Jon bowed respectfully "Forgive me, My Queen, I didn't expect anyone to be up at this hour - I didn't want to disturb anyone." he stated. The queen gave a light disarming smile "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad that you're okay - You gave us quite the scare." she stated. Jon nodded "I'm not entirely sure what caused it... I think I may have underestimated my tiredness from training with the Dothraki." he reasoned, though he doubted that was the real reason.

Dany nodded in understanding "When you are decent - I have gathered my small counsel to discuss the overtake of Westeros, I would like you to join us." she explained with a light smile. Jon cocked his brow "Are you sure you want me to come, Your Grace? I feel I may only disturb the small counsel." she explained, Dany raised her hand and shook her head "Nonsense. You are the Lord Commander of the Queensguard and you will be part of my small counsel." she dismissed, Jon smiled at the beautiful Queen and gave a small nod as she slipped out of the room with a smile wrapped around her face.

* * *

Jon walked into the room of the small counsel - Robb, Jorah, Dany, and an old man with a rather impressive blade at his hip, all stood around a small map of Westeros. Dany's face lit up when Jon approached, Robb smiled when his brother walked next to the queen "It's good to see you are well." Robb stated, Jon gave a small smile and nodded. "This is Ser Barristan Selmy, he was the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard for my father and a personal friend of my brother." she explained.

Jon smiled "It's good to meet you Ser." he offered his hand, Ser Barristan gasped it and nodded "And to you, Lord Snow." Jon chuckled "Jon. _Just_ Jon." he corrected the old knight. Dany turned to them "Now that we've all gathered. Let's begin." she stated. Jon looked felt odd without any blade at his sword at his side, Jorah shot daggers at Jon with his cold glare. Jon shifted uneasily, his eyes drifted over Winterfell... his home.

Jon turned his eyes back up and looked to Robb who looked like he was trying to burn a hole in the map with his look, "What whispers have you heard, Ser Jorah?" Dany asked. Jorah looked away from Jon and to his Queen, "The boy King is dead." he stated. Jon's eyes widened, "He was poisoned during his own wedding. Varys says that the Imp has been said to kill him - Kinslayer, they're calling him." Jorah explained.

Dany nodded "So the Seven Kingdoms is without a ruler?" she asked, Jorah shook his head "No... Your Grace, Tommen Baratheon is next in line for the throne." Jorah added. Ser Barristan scoffed "Tommen is just a pawn, he may wear the crown and sit on the throne, but Cersei Lannister is the one who will have the true power." he explained.

"Lannister?" she asked "Like the Imp?" Barristan nodded, "The Imp is kin to The Kingslayer and Cersei, but he hates the Queen Regent more than anyone in this room." he explained, "and that's saying something." he added. Dany looked back at Jon who seemed to be thinking, "Do you have something to add, Jon?" she asked. Jon nodded as he looked over the map's placement of King's Landing.

"I met the Imp once, he was the disgrace of his family... but he is smarter than anyone anticipated, he plays the game well." Jon stated, Dany nodded "I seems this Imp is much more valuable than I am led to believe. Where is he now?" she asked, "He resides in the Black Cells of the Red Keep. I am to believe he is awaiting execution." Jorah noted.

"I would like you to said to Westeros over the passage of the Red Keep and use Varys' help to free the little man." she explained. Jon nodded in agreement "That's smart, Your Grace, He knows King's Landing better than any of us and we'll need his counsel for when you take back The Iron Throne." he explained.

Jorah groaned "That would bring me to my next concern, Your Grace." he stated. They all looked to the old man "Jon Snow has a certain sway on your decisions, as does all of your small counsel." he stated "But... he is a bastard and he betrayed his vows from The Wall." he explained. Jon sneered at the man, Dany shrugged "I will pardon him from his Night's Watch vows." she stated simply.

"Jon is no longer a Snow..." Robb declared with his voice trailing. They all turned their gaze to the Young Wolf, "What do you mean?" Jon asked, Robb sighed "A week or so before the... before the wedding, I wrote a decree stating the Jon Snow was to be the heir of Winterfell and heir to be The King in the North, should I fall." he explained. Jon widened his eyes, "I... I am a Stark?" he asked breathlessly.

Robb shrugged "As far as the North is concerned, you are as Stark as me or Arya." he explained. Jon shook his head "I don't understand... why wouldn't you name Sansa or one of the trueborn Stark children as your successor?" he asked, Robb sighed "I disowned Sansa as a Stark... and I didn't know if Arya, Bran, or Rickon was even alive." he stated.

Jon looked at Robb, dumbstruck "You... disowned Sansa?" he asked, baffled. Robb nodded "She married my enemy... I didn't know what else to do, Jon, you were always my brother - even with a bastard's name." he stated. Jon nodded and looked to Winterfell again as the realization slowly seeped in, he was a Stark... finally, it was the first thing he'd ever wanted... it was the only thing he wanted for a long time and now he had it.

 _Jon Stark_ , he smiled - it had a ring to it.

Dany nodded "It is settled then. There is a ship waiting in the docks for you, Ser Jorah." she explained. Jon looked up and turned to her, "My Queen... may I have a word in private?" he asked, she gave him a smile and nodded. The two of them walked out of the room, the meeting dismissed, and they walked down the hallway of the palace.

"My Queen... I believe we need a maester." he stated, she nodded "The thought had crossed my mind." she stated "It certianly would have helped when you were injured." she added. Jon nodded "I know a man... he's a man of the Night's Watch and you would have to pardon him, but... he is one of the best and smartest men I've ever known. He is Samwell Tarley, he is of a noble house, but his family has dismissed him. He was my best friend when I was on the Wall and it would mean everything to me if you would all him on your counsel as the Grand Maester." he explained.

She nodded "Would he be willing to serve me over his family?" she questioned. Jon nodded "His family cast him aside and sent him to The Wall, he would be willing to serve anyone who treated him better than his own kin." he explained, Dany nodded "Very well, we will seek out this Samwell Tarley and he shall be my Grand Maester." she stated. Jon smiled and nodded "Thank you, My Queen. As soon as we have a chance to go to The Wall, I would like to see my good friend once more." he stated, Dany nodded.

"If you would grant me permission to leave, Your Grace, I would like to speak with my brother for a few moments." he stated, Dany smiled and nodded "Yes, I'm sure you two have a few things to discuss. You may leave, I await our next meeting with bated breath." she stated, Jon grinned "As do I, Your Grace."

* * *

Robb knelt at his bedside as he rubbed the back of Greywind's head with a small smile on his face. Jon walked into the room to see the two, Robb looked up at his brother with a sad smile - he stood up "I'm sorry, brother. I should have told you sooner, with everything that's happened... It slipped my mind." he stated, Jon took a step towards his brother and embraced the young Stark tightly.

Robb smiled and hugged him back, "Thank you, Robb... thank you." Jon muttered.


	7. Castle Black

_**A/N - Quick note - Dany never locked up her dragons and she became reunited with Drogon much sooner in this fic. Please Review guys, it really fuels my writing!**_

 _ **The Next Day - Early Morn**_

Jon rolled around in his bed as he awoke, he rubbed his eyes and threw his feet off of the bed. He nearly jumped backwards onto the bed as he laid his tired eyes on Queen Daenerys who was waiting patiently for him to awake. As his heartbeat slowed and he adjusted himself to face the young Queen, "My Queen," he grumbled "What are doing awake at this hour?" he asked.

"Waiting for you to awake." she stated simply then she smiled "You look very peaceful when you sleep." she added.

Jon stood and stretched out his arms "Do you have need of me, My Queen?" he asked. Dany shook her head "No, but you said that when we have the chance you would like it if we could go and get this Samwell as our Maester." she explained "So, get dressed and we shall be off." she said nonchalantly. Jon widened his eyes "Your Grace... I meant whenever you take your armies to Westeros - it would take us at least two or three weeks to sail to The Wall and then back." he reasoned "I am eager to see Sam once more, but that is valuable time for you to be planning your attack." he added.'

Dany gave the bastard a disarming smile "You have a good point, Jon Snow... that's why we'll be taking Rhaegal." she shrugged. Jon widened his eyes even more as his mouth hung open, "You... your dragon?" he asked hesitantly. Dany nodded "Yes - he is the smallest, but the fastest, we could reach the Wall in only a few hours and we'll be back with Samwell before the sun sets." she reasoned.

Jon looked at the dragon Queen with a curious look "Why are you doing this, My Queen?" he asked. Dany smiled "Because, Jon Snow, if you think this boy is the best Maester for my reign, then I trust your opinion." she explained, "Get dressed in some warm furs, Jon Snow, We leave in a few minutes." she stated with a grin and slipped out of his room.

* * *

Jon wrapped himself in his old House Stark furs. It was scalding hot, but he knew he would be thankful for the warmth of the furs when he got to the freezing temperatures when he arrived at The Wall. Dany smiled at him, he looked quite dashing in his furs. She motioned for him to follow - they walked over to a area behind the palace, Jon widened his eyes as the green scaly beast approached them.

Rhaegal inspected the young bastard, Dany raised her brow at the dragon. Jon tensed up as the dragon started to circle him, "Touch him. He won't bite." Dany insisted. Jon rose his hand and the green monstrosity pushed his temple into Jon's palm. Dany nearly dropped her jaw to the floor and the dragon allowed Jon to rub his scaly forehead.

"He... He's never like this around anyone but me..." her voice trailed off, Jon shifted his face to a smile "He's like Ghost, but bigger." he remarked as he ran his hand over the smooth green scales of his snout. Dany smiled lightly "Shall we?" she asked, Jon nodded and removed his hand from the head of dragon and walked next to the Queen who had already climbed atop of the saddle that was placed on the green dragon's back.

Dany whispered some words to Rhaegal and he lifted into the sky with his massive wings stirring the wind to great speeds. The dragon launched into the air and let out a ferocious roar as Meereen slowly faded into the fog. Dany turned to Jon who was in awe about the amazing view, she slumped to the ground and looked over at the dark haired man, "Tell me, Jon Snow, tell me about Winterfell." she stated.

Jon looked over at the Queen with a risen eyebrow "My Queen?" he asked, she smiled lightly "If what your brother says is true then it sounds like the most wonderful place in the world, but I'd like to hear it from you." she stated simply.

Jon nodded "Very well..." Jon's solemn voice trailed off, "I loved Winterfell - the cold breeze that hits in the afternoon, playing in the snow with Robb, riding in the fields with Arya, and then in evenings Father would read to us..." his voice dissipated once more. Dany reached over and rested her hand atop his "Your father - tell me about him. I asked Robb, but he said it was too painful to revisit." she said with a smile.  
Jon nodded and noticed that she made no motion to move her hand.

"He was a great man... one of the best that I ever knew. He didn't treat me like a bastard, he looked at me like I was his son - not a disgrace to the family." he explained "He was one of the most caring, honorable, and kind men that I ever knew... but still they placed his head on a pike." he stated as all tones of happiness from his voice dissipated.

Dany watched him inventively as his face showed true pain, "The boy king - Joffery, he beheaded my father and tortured my sister, Sansa." he stated "He deserves twice the death that he got..." he muttered. He turned his face up to look at the dragon queen, her face was sympathizing with the young bastard "Did you know your mother?" she asked. Jon shook his head "No... my father wouldn't tell me her name, they she was a tavern whore that my father bedded whenever he fought in Robert's Rebellion." he explained.

"I never knew her, I never had a mother, but I didn't need one - Ned Stark was the best man I've ever known. He was enough." he stated with a shrug. Dany rose her brow "What about Lady Stark? Arya has said a few words about her, but never in full detail." she explained. Jon sighed and shook his head.

"Catelyn Stark was not my mother, she hated me. I heard her and my father talking one evening - she told him that she wished me dead when I was just a young boy... She was the reason I left for The Wall, it was either that or be kicked out of the castle. I figured The Wall would be better than facing her scowls and icy glares any longer." he explained. Dany looked at the bastard with a sad expression "Who could do that to a motherless child?" she asked.

Jon sighed and shook his head dismissively "It was okay... Robb, Arya, Bran, and Rickon even - they all saw me as their brother, especially Arya." he stated, "Sansa was the only one that looked at me like Lady Stark, she would call me her half brother, sometimes not even her brother at all, but I never held it against her. She just took after her mother..." his voice trailed off "But now - Lady Stark is dead and Robb disowned Sansa and named me a Stark. How funny life can turn out." he stated, he tried to hide it but there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

Dany wrapped her hand in his "You don't have to talk about Winterfell anymore... it was inappropriate of me to ask." Jon chuckled "It's fine - you're My Queen, I am an open book. You may ask me about anything." he assured with a smile, their eyes locked for a moment - her soft violet and his deep brown. Dany let go of his hand and Jon retracted his arm back to his side, they said nothing but every so often glanced in each others direction.

* * *

Jon Snow looked over the side of the saddle and saw the majestic somewhat magic of the Wall. Jon turned to Dany, she was whispering Valyrian to Rhaegal, she shivered - she only wore her turquoise dress. Jon pulled off his fur and rested it over her shoulders, she looked over at the bastard "No... J-jon, you'll freeze." she muttered though the cold. Jon smiled at her warmly "I'm a northerner, My Queen, ice is in my blood." he remarked.

Dany nodded and didn't protest any further as she pulled herself further into the warmth of the coat.

The dragon drifted down in front of the wall of Castle Black, "Dragon!" one of the men exclaimed in a panic. The archers readied their arrows and a familiar face hobbled in front of them, "Wait! No! Don't fire!" Samwell exclaimed as he held his arms up in front of the bows. Rhaegal landed in front of the gates and lowered his head as a bridge for the two to get off of his back. Jon stepped off first and rested his hand on the sword that had served him as a replacement for Longclaw.

"Open the gates!" Jon ordered, the Night's Watchmen did as the bastard told. The large doors drifted open and all glared at the bastard. Samwell smiled at his old friend, but everyone else looked like they want to kill the young Stark.

Jon walked in front Dany like a hound that's protective of its owner. Alliser Thorne, the new commander of the Night's Watch walked up to Jon with a devilish grin on his face, he chuckled deeply in his harsh voice. He turned to Dany, "This is why you abandoned your watch? For some silver haired whore? I thought you were a better man than that, I guess the late Commander Mormont was wrong." he said with a grin.

Jon tightened his grip on his blade "I wouldn't be suprised if you were the one who stuck the dagger in Lord Commander Mormont's heart." he growled, the commander shook his head "Nay, it were not I, but thank the gods for who did. I think I might just be one of the best commanders the Wall has ever seen." he stated with a proud look on his face. Jon groaned, he didn't want to be here any longer than he had to.

"We're here for Sam, give us to him and we'll leave." Dany spoke up. Thorne chuckled yet again "You want him? Take em, I've trying to be rid of that fat fuck for weeks." he bellowed, Samwell walked up to Jon with a smile around your face. Thorne leaned in "I want you to know - If you hadn't brought a dragon with you, I'd detach your head from your shoulder myself." he whispered. Dany grabbed Jon's arm to stop him from drawing his blade "Don't... He's not worth it." she muttered, Jon nodded.

Thorne grinned at the dragon queen, "You should keep your dog on a shorter leash - It keeps them more obedient." he remarked as he turned his back to Jon "One last thing," he said turning to face Jon one last time "Get the fuck out of my castle or I'll let the men louse on you - be warned, some of them haven't seen a woman in decades." he said with snicker and he walked up to his chambers.

Jon shifted his face toward Sam "It's good to see you again... My Queen has an offer for you." he stated, Sam nodded with a smile "Of course, I knew you'd come back - it's been hell for me here without you." he stated, the Watchman turned to the silver haired queen. Dany smiled lightly at Sam "I am Daenerys Targaryen and I find myself in need of a maester for when I take the throne from the usurper. Jon has personally recommended you, so I extend the offer to you, Samwell Tarley - I will release you from your Night's Watch vows and will give you your own chambers at the Red Keep and anything else you may need for your studies - Books, supplies, and even a place in my small counsel." she offered. Jon smiled and nodded "What do you say?" he asked eagerly.

"I wouldn't louse my head from leaving the Night's Watch?" he asked hesitantly, she shook her head "No harm shall come to you, I swear it." she promised. Sam nodded and stroked his beard "Before I accept, I must ask you of something." he stated, Dany rose her brow. Sam gulped "I... There's a girl that resides her, I fear for her safety in a place like this. Allow her and her infant boy to come with us and I'll follow you to the Seven Hells if need be." he stated.

Dany thought for a moment, then nodded her head "Yes, your woman and child will come with us and you shall be my Grand Maester." she declared, Sam smiled widely "Thank you - I shall fetch her and we'll be ready to go." he stated and turned and hobbled off to a room. Jon watched as the men of the Night's Watch as they stared at his Queen hungrily. He grasped her hand and started to pull her out of the castle grounds "We should wait by Rhaegal. I fear the new commander would not jest." he mumbled. Dany didn't say anything but followed him.

* * *

Sam and a young girl with a child in her arms walked out of the confinment of Castle Black and walked up to Jon and Dany. The dragon queen offered her hand to the young girl, "I welcome you, Samwell didn't mention a name." she stated with a smile, the girl took the queen's hand "G-gilly, Your Grace..." Gilly's her were struck with fear from the dragon that loomed behind Jon and Dany.

Dany smiled dismissively, "Don't worry - No harm shall come to you or your child." she promised, Gilly smiled lightly and nodded. Jon clapped his hand on Sam's shoulder "It's good to have you back." Jon declared.


	8. Old Valyria

Jon's black curly locks flowed in the wind as Rhaegal flew at his top speed, Sam and Dany had fallen alseep while Jon watched over them and Gilly looked at the gorgeous view from the side of the dragon, "You're Jon Snow, aren't you?" she questioned. Jon looked over at the Wildling girl and nodded, "Aye. That's my name." he declared, Gilly smiled lightly "Sam talked about you for weeks, made you out to be some sort of legend. He told me how to defended him when he first got to the wall, called you a hero." she stated.

Jon snorted with laughter "I'm no legend, nor hero. I look out for my friends." he stated, Gilly smile widened "Sam is lucky to have someone like you - The Night's Watchmen were so cruel to him once he saved me, thank you for not leaving me." she stated. Jon shook his head dismissively "The Queen is the one you should thank, I'm just here to protect her." he stated.

Gilly snorted "I think you're more to the Queen than just protection." she stated, Jon rose his brow "And why do you say that?" he questioned. Gilly giggled "Well... she had a _dragon_ , so I think you're here because she wants you to be, not because you have to be." she stated, Jon shrugged as he thought about the young girl's words.

Gilly shifted into the leather of the saddle and got more comfortable "You should get some rest, Jon. Your Queen might need you once we get to Meereen." she stated. Jon smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, Jon nodded in agreement to her words - night had already begun to fall and he needed his rest if he was going to face Arya's scowls when he arrived back at the palace. Jon slumped down to the ground, only a few feet away from the queen who still wrapped herself in his furs - with a smile on his face, Jon closed his eyes and allowed sleep to consume him.

* * *

Jon was shaken awake when Jon was thrown forward to the front of the saddle as Rhaegal skidded to a stop, Jon toppled onto the queen. All of the passengers were awoken at the sudden stop, Jon stared at Dany as her hands went to his hips. They stayed there for just a moment, Dany's cheeks went red as did Jon's as he got off of the dragon queen.

Jon helped her up and looked of onto the side of the saddle, they had landed in a place that was unfamiliar to them, but for some reason Rhaegal had stopped on a rather large island. Jon looked around the land - it seemed to be a island that had been broken apart. Massive crumbling statues of dragons and other such things were littered around them. Dany looked down at Rhaegal who had collapsed to the ground, she whispered words to the dragon in Valyrian with a worried look on her face.

Dany turned to Jon, Sam, and Gilly - "He's exhausted, I think he needs to rest." she stated, Sam nodded but Jon was completely taken with his surroundings "Sam... do you still have your blade?" he asked slowly, Sam rose his brow "Yes... Why?" he asked. Jon shivered "There's something about this place... There's something here and it isn't natural." Jon declared.

Without saying anything else, Jon walked closer to one of the dragon statues that had crumbled to the ground, he ran his hand across the stone "I... I've seen this before." he stated - He remembered back to his dream where he collapsed after fighting with the Dothraki, when he saw the dead Jon Snow grab him as he fell backwards there was a statue of a dragon to the side of him.

"In my dream..." he muttered, Jon felt something calling to him, pulling him further in - something not of this world and then he heard _it_ ' _Find me...'_ the snake like voice spoke to him.

Jon heard trudging around in the mud behind him and then three men fell from the statues above them. They were beefy men with torn clothing and grayscale covering their body, "Stone-men!" Sam exclaimed "Don't let them touch you!" he added. Jon leapt backward to stand in front of his allies, "Stay behind me!" he ordered, he drew his blade as one of the men came charging at them.

With a clean swipe of his blade he chopped the man clean in half, when the blood leaked from him - it was black as the night sky and not like red blood that he'd been so used to. Jon prowled in front of them as he heard Gilly whimper in fear and Dany yelling at Rhaegal in Valyrian. Jon sliced his sword at the second man's arm, but he continued to flail his good arm at Jon dodged the man's attacks and chopped both of his legs off and then with a powerful blow plunged the sword into his skull.

The last stone-man was the biggest and chuckled deeply as he trudged forward, Jon swung his blade at the man's neck. The stone-man grabbed the sword his bare hand and threw it off to the side, Jon leaped out of the way and went after the blade. The stone man slowly approached Gilly and her baby, Sam chopped the man in the shoulder with his sword. It got stuck in his shoulder blade and seemed to barely affect the monster of a man.

The stone-man hobbled to Sam with an aggravated look on his face, but before the stone-man could even think of harming Sam, Jon detached the stone-man's head from his shoulders. The scaly head rolled on the floor as everyone turned their eyes to Jon, he panted heavily. Jon looked to Dany "Can you get him awake?" he asked with heavy breaths between every word. The dragon queen shook her head "He's passed out." he stated.

"We need to get out of the open." Jon declared, Sam nodded "If there are stone men here... then we're in old Valyria, there should be castles that remain intact to the east." he stated, Jon nodded "Let's go." he stated and they all began to make their way to an almost untouched part of the island - there was one massive castle that still stood high - all surrounding areas had been destroyed and cover with dust and ash.

* * *

Jon and Sam broke open the sealed door with their blades and the entire group made their way into the stronghold. The castle was huge and statues of dragons were built all around the entire castle, there seemed to be no end to them. Jon walked in the front of the group with his sword still drawn, there was breeze of cool air that rushed through the group - like the doors hadn't been opened in years.

' _Find Me...'_ Jon heard again and a shiver went down his spine, the eerie voice had become louder.

Dany walked next to Jon and seemed just as taken with the dragon statues as he was, "So... this is where my people come from." she stated, Sam nodded "Aye. All the dragon lords of old came from these islands, but all the Targaryen resided on Dragonstone, your grace." he informed "I reckon that we're the first to roam these halls since the doom of Valyria." he noted.

Jon walked foward a bit faster than the rest of them and there was a loud crunching noise from the floor below him "What wa-" Jon started but before he could finish, the floor gave away and Jon fell into a pit below the surface of the castle, Jon cried out as he fell maybe 50 feet below the base of the castle. Jon hit his back hard on the stone floor, he groaned in pain and threw his hand to his ribs.

"Jon!" Dany called out, "I'm... I'm okay!" he forced out. Jon rolled over on his stomach and forced himself onto his feet and looked back up "I'm... fine, there's... it look like there's a basement down here!" he called up. Dany nodded "We'll look for something to get you out or a way down." she explained, Jon nodded as she ran out of his view.

' _Find Me!'_ the voice bellowed in his ear, he was close, so very close. Jon once again felt drawn into the darkness that consumed most of the room, he walked closer and he heard what sounded like bated breaths in the distance.

"You found me..." the snake voice revealed itself, a torch was lit to the right, showing the man in all his horror - the man was skin and bones, he looked malnourished, his eyes were a fiery yellow, his face was sagging and had burn marks covering the left side of it, his hair, though withered, was still long past his shoulder and a bright blonde. He wore a distinct armor, the color had faded but it still looked like no sword could pierce it.

The man coughed with a light chuckle "I've been waiting a long time for this, Jon Snow." he stated in his harsh voice. Jon reached for his sword, but realized that it had fallen off during his fall, "Who are you?" he asked in an announcing voice. He smiled with his crisp lips "I am Azor Ahai... or I was, but now I am a legend, a myth..." he explained "I've been waiting for someone to take my place for centuries, waiting here - dead but still living." he stated.

"I gave up everything to save them and they sing songs and tell tales about me, but what good is this when this is your fate. For years I've sat here. Waiting. Long before the lords and their dragons, I've heard them, I head them when they arrived, their battle plans, and I heard them die" he stated, "But enough of an old man's ramblings... Jon Snow, The White Wolf, you are the next hero of legend." he stated.

"The sword... Take it, I called it Lightbringer, but that was my story - This is yours." he stated and slowly extended his index finger to point at a blade that was lying on the ground next to him. Jon approached it and grabbed it from the ground.

The steel was light, but the blade was sharp - it reminded Jon of Longclaw, but there was something different about the blade - he felt attracted to it. The steel was white and Ghost's fur and cold to the touch, the hilt of the blade had a burning star on it and it felt good when Jon swung the blade. He turned back to Azor Ahai.

"Jon Snow... You are the Prince that was Promise, take the sword and drive it into my heart. Grant me death and the blade will never fail you." he stated, Jon looked at him baffled "How do you know who I am?" Jon asked, the man smiled again "You are the lord's chosen as I once was - The Other's will come with the Night King at the helm of the attack, you will be the only one that rises to take action. You will take your army and rain fire on the White Walkers and succeed where I failed. You, Jon Snow, will take Lightbringer and defeat The Others forever and banish winter from this realm. Winter is nearly upon us, make sure the long night does not swallow the world whole." he explained.

Jon nodded "You... want me to kill you?" he asked, he nodded "Please, Jon Snow, I wish to be with my beloved once again. Kill me and take the name Azor Ahai, please." he begged, Jon nodded - he wasn't sure why but he felt this man had no reason to lie and he would do what he had been asked. Jon tightened his grip on the man and plunged the blade into his heart, the man smiled as the life faded from him "Thank... you..." he murmured as he closed his eyes and death finally took him.

Jon felt a tingling feeling run through his body and he shivered, he ran his fingers over the blade and and the icy cold feeling the steel had before was gone and heat exumed from the blade, there was a crumbling sound come from the side of him and the wall next to the torch collapsed and revealed a stair case that went back up to the first floor. Jon strapped the blade to his side and took a deep breath, he finally knew what to do.


	9. Gendry Waters

_**A/N - In this chapter I'm going to bring back a character I think that the show sort of forgot about... you might know who I'm talking about (Just keep rowing, just keep rowing), Sorry this one was delayed, I've been working on a new story that will be coming out pretty soon. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review!**_

As Rhaegal floated down towards the grounds of the palace, Robb and Arya glared at the dragon, or more accurately - their riders. Rhaegal let all four of them off and they walked onto the palace that they'd been away from for about three days, much longer than any of them expected. Sam had a collection of books in his hands and in his satchel that he'd taken from the archives of the castle in Old Valryia.

Jon rested his hand on the hilt of his new blade, he hadn't told any of them about 'The Prince that was Promised' or 'Azor Ahai' - he just told them that he'd found it in an old chest in the cave. Dany rubbed the scaly head of Rhaegal "Rest easy, _Ghiscari_." she whispered to him. She turned her eyes to Robb and Arya Stark who were approaching them.

Jon smiled at his siblings, but they certainly didn't smile back - Arya glowered at Jon "Where in the Seven Hells have you two been?" she asked, Robb smacked her arm lightly "Forgive her, My Queen, but you left without saying anything to anyone - we thought someone might have taken you and my brother." Robb tried to force down his angry look.

Dany gave him a reassuring smile "Jon suggested that we might recruit a maester so that we wouldn't have a repeat of the situation the other day." she explained and gestured toward Sam "This is Samwell Tarley, he isn't formally trained as a Maester, but he has a great knowledge of many things - Jon personally suggested him to me, so we traveled to the Wall and retrieved him." she stated with a shrug.

Robb rose his brow "Why did Jon go?" he questioned, Dany smiled "For protection." she stated simply. Arya snorted "No offence, Your Grace, but you have a bloody dragon - I don't think Jon would have helped much." she reasoned. Jon chuckled "Watch it, Little Wolf." he stated as he ruffled his sister's hair. Dany giggled lightly "You'd be surprised, he killed three stone men when Rhaegal crashed in Old Valyria." she pointed out.

Robb widened his eyes "I thought you said you went to The Wall?" he asked, exasperated. Jon nodded "We did - Rhaegal was exhausted from traveling for an entire day and collapsed in what remains of Old Valryia." he explained "They ambushed us and we fled to a nearby castle." Jon drew the white steel sword from his sheath "I found this in there - I call it Soulcutter." he explained. Robb marveled at the blade "It is spectacular." he muttered.

Jon nodded with a smirk "I thought you might think so... I know you lost Ice during the Red Wedding, we found a few other things in that castle. Jon walked over to the large sack of things they looted from the castle of old. He drew another sword, this one wasn't as flashy as Jon's - it's steel was grey and the hilt had a small drawing of a yellow dragon. Jon offered the sword to his brother "Daenerys said that I could offer it to you - I figured that you would want to carry around something special." he explained.

Robb took the blade and inspected it "From the information that Sam gathered - the blade is some sort of ancestral sword for some Valyrian family." he explained "It's yours." he said with a smile, Robb looked up at his brother "Snow... that's a good name for it." he spoke softly "First came Ice, then the Snow." he stated, Jon nodded with a grin "I like it." he turned back to Dany "I imagine you are tired, Your Grace. Shall I escort you to your chambers?" he asked and the dragon queen nodded.

* * *

Jon and Dany faced each other at the doorway of the Queen's Chambers, Jon smiled awkwardly "Have -erm- have a good night, My Queen." he stumbled. "Jon..." she started and the head of Queensguard looked back at the queen, "Yes?" he asked. The queen was hesitant at first "Tell me something..." she pondered for a moment "Do you feel attracted to me?" she asked.

Jon's face flushed red "I... er... You are My Queen." he avoided the question, Dany smiled lightly "You didn't answer the question." she pointed out. Jon sighed "Your beauty is unmatched, Your Grace." he nodded as he avoided her gaze, Dany smiled and nodded "That's all I needed to know." Dany leaned foward and placed her hand on the scruff on his beard and leaned her lips into his.

Jon seemed hesitant at first, but then returned the kiss - Dany ran her fingers through his curly locks, something she's wanted to do for longer than she'd like to admit. Dany pulled away and pressed her forehead up to his, she reached down to his waist and ran her hands all across his body "As my Queensguard, you're required to do as I say." she stated weakly as she explored his body.

Jon nodded "Of course, My Queen..." he said weakly, Dany smiled devilishly "Good... Let's see how you follow directions." she whispered as she shoved him into her chambers.

* * *

Sam looked over at Robb as he conversed with Arya, he approached them slowly "Are... are you Jon's brother?" he questioned, Robb looked over and smiled at the plump man "Aye, that's me. You must be our new Maester, Samwell is it?" he asked. Sam nodded "Samwell Tarley, Jon and I were in the Nights Watch together." Sam explained.

Robb rose his brow and Arya listened in curiously "He talked about you two all the time, he used to speak about how he missed you in particular." he gestured toward Arya, the little Stark smiled "He used to go on and on about how he wished he was at his family's side, instead of being stuck at the Wall." he chuckled then his face shifted to a serious one.

"Jon is one of the most noble and honorable men I've ever met." he stated, Arya nodded "He takes after father." she noted, Robb nodded in agreement. Sam sighed "I just want you to know that... he cares for you, his family. More than his own life - he knew the Night's Watch would try and kill him, but he didn't care. I even tried to stop him, I begged him not to go, but he kept telling me he wouldn't let his family die off while he sat The Wall." he explained.

"Jon broke his vows to fight for you, I just thought you deserved to know..." his voice trailed off. Robb smiled and nodded "Thank you... He scarcely speaks of his time at The Wall." he stated. Sam nodded with a light smile "Of course, good night - Lord Stark, My Lady." he nodded at both of them then took his leave. Robb smiled as he looked down at his little sister and ruffled her hair "Let's get some rest, Little Wolf." he leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead.

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning**_

Dany admired Jon's bare body as he dressed himself, she grinned "Must you leave?" she pouted. Jon smiled as he slipped his breeches back on "You are needed in court, My Queen - we've been missing for three days as it is, Meereen with be thrown into chaos without you." he pointed out as fastened Souleater to his hip. Dany rolled off of the bed and approached Jon.

She ran her hands over the rippled muscles of his body "You are very tempting, Jon Snow." she bit her lip. Jon chuckled as he moved his hands to her hips and admired her prominent curves "As are you, My Queen." he groaned. Dany giggled and leaned into his soft lips once more.

She smirked and looked up at him "Come now, my court awaits me... what will they think - A Queensguard and a Queen? How scandalous." she remarked. Jon chuckled and reached down for his shirt "Let them think what they want - You are the Queen, soon to be the most powerful woman in the world. It matters not what they have to say." he stated.

Dany nodded "Good answer, Lord Snow." she stated as she went to dress. Jon ran his fingers though his hair as he watched her closely, Dany smirked at him "Like what you see, Jon Snow?" she asked with a giggle. Jon nodded "Very much so, My Queen." he retorted, Dany rolled her eyes "I thought I told you to call me Dany." she said with a smile. Jon shook his head "That would be improper of me, you are a queen, My Queen." he remarked.

There was a knock at the door, Dany finished strapping her dress and walked toward it - Jon moved swiftly out of the view of the doorway. Dany opened the door to find Ser Barristan Semly, "Good Morning, My Queen." he nodded. Dany nodded back "What is it, Ser Semly?" she asked with a faint smile on her face. "There's a man waiting to meet with you - he says he Robert Baratheon's bastard, he wants to pledge himself to the Targaryen Queen." he explained.

Dany nodded "Allow me to ready myself, I shall be there in moments." she explained, Semly smiled and nodded "Of course, My Queen... You should tell Jon that he needs to be there too." he remarked with a smirk. Dany's face went pale as the old knight went off snickering.

* * *

Daenerys stood with Jon at her side as the Dothraki guards presented a pubescent boy that looked exhausted - his clothes were torn to shreds, he smelled of fish and saltwater, and he had a few whiskers on his upper lip but nothing more - in short, he was a mess. The young boy looked pleadingly at the dragon queen, he fell to his knees as the guards shoved him to the ground.

"You are a Baratheon, are you not?" she asked unimpressed, the boy nodded "By blood yes, but not in my heart nor name. I am Gendry Waters, Your Grace... I was a blacksmith at King's Landing, I had no knowledge of my father until a few months ago." he spoke weakly. Dany nodded, "My guards tell me you want to swear loyalty to me." she stated.

The boy nodded "Yes, Your Grace, I am the last of the Baratheon blood line... I beg you, I am skilled with as a smith - allow me to live and I will make any number of armor and weapons you need." he promised, Dany nodded an understanding and she seemed to be thinking on what to do with the bastard boy - she could do as he asks or she could kill him and the usurper's bloodline would be gone forever.

Gendry widened his eyes as they drifted to Jon, "Is... Are you a Stark?" he asked. Dany looked over at Jon, who nodded at the question, "I am Jon Snow, bastard of House Stark." he explained in a harsh tone as he stared down the young boy. Gendry widened his eyes even more "Jon Snow? Arya told me about you! You gave her Needle!" he exclaimed, Dany rose her brow as the two bastards looked at each other.

"How do you know this?" Dany asked as Jon seemed too dumbfounded to speak. Gendry swallowed as the dragon queen gave him a cold stare, "I... She and I were being sent to the Wall to join the Night's Watch, she and I became friends." he explained. Dany nodded "Very well... If Ayra Stark didn't kill you, then I shan't." she declared "Have the boy cleaned up and show him the forge." she ordered.

The guards nodded and took Gendry, much gentler this time, and took him away from the queen - leaving only Jon and Dany in the room. Dany turned to Jon who seemed to be deep in thought, "Do you believe him?" she asked. Jon nodded "I don't Arya would have just told anybody about her bastard brother - I'll have to confirm it with her, but I think so, yes." he stated.

Dany nodded and a faint smile threatened to show - If this bastard was anything like the last one, they would get along fine.


	10. Tyrion Lannister

"Gendy?" Arya asked as she looked up at Jon "He's alive?" she asked in disbelief. Jon nodded, "He should be by the forge. He's going to be Dany- Queen Daenery's Royal Blacksmith. You can go see him." he explained. Arya smiled and hugged her brother's waist "Thank you..." she whispered, Jon smiled and kissed the crown of her forehead. Arya walked off speedily.

Jon turned back to Dany, she grinned devilishly at the Stark "I don't think I can wait much longer." she murmured as she placed her hands on the scruff of his beard, Jon placed his hands on the sides of her hips. She leaned into his lips and kissed him, Jon's lips stretched into a smile as she pulled away. Dany's hands drifted up his tunic and she ran her fingers over the lines of his scars on his stomach.

Robb walked into the room "Queen Dae-" he stopped and blinked as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. Jon's face went to a dark red as Dany retracted her hands from him "Yes?" she asked as her cheeks became pink. Robb coughed and looked toward the ground "Umm... Your Grace, Ser Jorah has returned." he explained, Jon still looked away from his brother. Dany nodded "Thank you, Lord Stark... I shall see to him in a moment." she stated, Robb nodded and swiftly made his way out of the room.

"Well... Looks like our secret is out." he stated with a small chuckled, Dany turned to him "You don't think he'll tell anyone?" she asked. Jon chuckled "Trust me, I know my brother - he has a bigger mouth on him than the people at King's Landing." he stated. Dany shrugged "Let them talk." she dismissed "Now, where were we." she whispered and leaned into the bastard once more.

* * *

Tyrion tapped his foot impatiently, he looked over at Jorah who had been looking at his forearm for the past half hour "Your Queen isn't very punctual." he remarked as he gulped down a sip from his cup. Jorah looked over at the dwarf and glared "Silence, she will come." he hissed. Tyrion softened his face "Are you sure they didn't touch you?" he asked, Jorah didn't answer as he rose from his chair and bowed at the Dragon Queen as she entered the room with Jon Snow in toe.

"My Queen." he said as he lifted his head, Dany smiled "It's good to see you return safely." she stated, Jorah nodded. "And you must be Tyrion Lannister." she stated turning to the man who took another swig from his cup "Yes, My Lady, and I am very interested to hear your offer - Varys says it'll be one I can't refuse." he said with a smile. The Imp inspected the woman closely, her silver hair caught his eye in particular - it was a beauty, but it seemed to be a mess, like someone had their hands on it.

Then his eyes turned to Jon Snow, Tyrion smiled and nodded at him "Bastard." he stated.

Jon smiled back "Imp." he said with a nod. "I must say it's good to see a Lannister that I don't want to kill." Jon added.

Tyrion smirked "It's good to see you too, Bastard." he turned his attention back to Dany who had seated across from Tyrion. "Your brother killed my father and your family supported the usurper in his claim to the throne." she stated. Tyrion gave her a disarming smile "The Lannister's were loyal to House Targaryen once. They could be once more." he stated "I have no love for my family - I killed my father before leaving King's Landing and I would like nothing more than to kill my bitch sister." he explained.

"To be frank, Your Grace, I play the game well - and I would be a useful ally to have." he explained. Dany rose her brow "What game might that be?" she asked, Tyrion chuckled "The game of thrones, Your Grace." he said, taking another sip "If you would have me - I could see to it that you win the game." he explained. Dany stroked her chin "What might you have to offer? I have dragons, Lord Tyrion, and an army." she stated.

Tyrion nodded "True, but I know what the Crown has - The weak points of the walls guarding King's Landing, I know the underground passageways... I know where they keep the Wildfire." he stated. "The Crown used the last of the Wildfire in the battle against Stannis." Jon pointed out. Tyrion nodded "Yes, that's what they would like you to believe - There are a massive amount of reserves right under The Iron Throne - The Mad King himself had it placed there." he explained.

Jorah nodded at the Queen "That could be a problem... they could burn a pit around the walls, preventing the Dothraki from taking the city." he pointed out. Tyrion placed his cup on the table "I am not a master of War like The Young Wolf or most of the Dothraki, but I have a proposal." he stated, Dany leaned in to listen to the Imp.

"If we could sneak in through the underground systems and ignite the Wildfire and blow The Red Keep to hell." he stated, Jorah scoffed "King's Landing is the capital and the Iron Throne is there, if we were to burn the city to the ground, how would the queen take the throne?" he asked. Tyrion leaned back into his chair and picked his cup back up "It's simple... we don't." he stated as took a gulp.

"We would burn the Red Keep to the ground and evacuate the city and then we watch it burn." he explained. Dany rose her brow "Where would I house my rule?" she asked, Tyrion chuckled "That is the easiest part." he turned his head to Jon "Isn't it Lord Snow?" he asked with a smirk.

"The North is the largest Kingdom, by far, and Winterfell's Castle is bigger than the Red Keep itself. Take the power away from the South and destroy King's Landing, The Northerners would rally behind Jon Snow and Robb Stark - they would never rebel like they did when Robb Stark tried to take the Throne, it would also put some of the most powerful armies at your command." he reasoned.

Dany shook her head "The North would never accept me as Lady of Winterfell." she pointed out. Tyrion nodded "They wouldn't." he agreed "That is why you could marry Jon Snow... er, Jon Stark." he stated. Jorah dropped his jaw "You two are fucking, correct?" he asked. "Curve your tounge, Imp." Jorah growled, but then noticed both Jon and Dany were blushing harshly.

"As Jorah told me, Robb Stark named Jon his successor as King in the North, I doubt The Young Wolf would want the marriage even if you offered it to him. But Jon Snow is very taken with you and he is the son of Eddard Stark." he stated "Jon Snow is a fair and gentle soul, he could be a good King at your side, but more importantly - The North would follow him and in result, follow you." he explained as he finished and took another sip.

Dany bit her lip to hold back a smile - the thought of it pleased her, she at Winterfell with Jon at her side, her King. She glanced back at Jon "I guess I better get used to the cold."

* * *

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

Jon stood outside of Dany's room with only his tunic and some breeches on, Dany was sleeping inside and Jon was thirsty. He gulped down the some of the water, Jorah approached him. Jon smiled at the old warrior, "Geetings Jon... I guess I should call you 'My King'." his face shifted when he said My King. Jon shook his head "I'm no King, if Dany decides we to be wed, then I guess I will be a King." he shrugged and took another sip of his water.

"I don't want their to be any hard feelings between us." Jorah offered his hand, Jon smiled and took his grip tightly "None at all." he assured.

Jon went to pull his hand back, but Jorah just pulled him forward. Jon felt a cold stinging in his stomach, he couldn't feel his legs. Jon looked down and saw that Longclaw had entered his chest "For the Queen." Jorah whispered, he retracted the sword from him. Jon fell to his knees and gasped for breath as his blood leaked out onto the floor, Jon dropped his cup and mixture of blood and water covered the floor.

"This isn't personal Jon, but The Queen needs no King, especially not a bastard." he stated as he sheathed the blade. Jon fell face down in a pool of his own blood as his vison started to fade only one thing was on his mind, one person - _I'm sorry Dany_


	11. The Red Lady

**A/N -** **So sorry this didn't come out much sooner - I didn't mean to keep you guys waiting on a cliffhanger, my high school just started again and on top of that I have practice. So the chapter might take longer to come out, but I'll try my best to stay on top of it. Thanks for reading, please review.**

Ghost howled and scratched at the door of Dany's chambers. The dragon queen walked over to him, she ran her fingers over his white fur - he had grown attached to her, second only to Jon. "What's wrong Ghost?" she asked, the beast growled in a low rumbled as he nudged his nose into the edge of the door. Dany rose her brow and opened the door.

Ghost barked loudly as Dany looked in horror at the scene in front of her door - Jon laid dead on the floor, covered in his own blood and Jorah standing over his lifeless body with his blade dripping with blood. Robb ran to them, he was attracted by the loud barking of Ghost. His face turned to horror as he looked at his brother's corpse. He clenched his fist in a rage and tackled Jorah to the ground.

Dany dropped to the ground and cradled Jon's head his her hand "Please... Jon, not like this... not again." she muttered. Robb was laying into Jorah, plumbing him with his bare fists. Over and over, he let out a roar as he hit him again and again. Dany felt her tears falling from her cheeks, Ghost nudged his snout into Jon's body.

Ser Barristan pulled Robb off of the man, Jorah looked over at Dany - his face was battered and he spat blood out before he talked "I did it for you, My Queen." he stated. Dany pressed her forehead against Jon's "Take him..." she muttered, the Dothraki guards grabbed him and took him away.

* * *

Dany looked down at the feet - tying to believe what had just happened, Ghost laid at her feet. Robb paced the room, Arya hugged her legs to her chest, sobbing. Ser Barristan hung his head as watch The Young Wolf in his fit of fury, Robb slammed his fist into the table - his knuckles were still bleeding. "I want his head!" he screamed "I was his fucking head, Daenerys!" he threw the table to the side and slammed it against the wall.

"He will be punished, Robb." she promised in an almost inaudible voice. Robb fell to his knees, his eyes looked dead and his face somber "Do I have your leave?" he asked quietly, all of his anger dissipated. Dany nodded, Robb rose and walked to his sister "Come, Arya." he stated lifting her up easily and carrying her out of the room. Ser Barristan turned to Dany, "I want to be alone... please." she spoke softly.

Jon nodded "I will be outside, Your Grace." he stated and walked out of the room. Dany crawled up into a ball under her sheets, she had only been with him a short while but it was much colder without him there. Dany sobbed silently, she shed tears for the first time since she lost Drogo and her son. She never thought she would care for another like she cared for her Khal, but Jon proved her wrong.

Sleep didn't come easy, she laid in her bed with her eyes closed and her mind picturing his northerner face, his dark eyes staring lovingly at her. Sleep eventually took her, she dreamed a dream she once had before - The Red Keep was destroyed, The Iron Throne covered in Snow.

* * *

Dany opened her eyes, hoping the events the day prior were just terrible nightmare - but they were all too real. Her White Wolf was truly gone and now she would have to deal with _him_. Jorah had been her closest ally and friend since she became the Khaleesi, but he killed her lover and now he had to pay.

Dany slowly rolled out of her bed and jumped backward when a shadowy figure loomed in the darkness. Dany shifted her body and stood tall when she faced the woman who walked out of the dark - she wore a red cloak and had soft features, she was quite beautiful. "Who are you?" Dany asked in a declaring voice. The woman gave a light smile "I am Melisandre, My Queen. I am a Red Priestess, I serve the Lord of Light." she explained.

Melisandre inspected the queen closely "You have lost much, My Queen - First the Khal, then your son, and now your Jon Snow." she stated, Dany frowned and nodded. Melisandre "I have seen it in the flames - Jon Snow's time is not over, not yet. He is to fight a great battle against the Others, and lead the charge to take back his home - and he is to be your King."

"Jon Snow is dead." Dany stated, the pain evident in her voice. Melisandre nodded "Jon Snow is gone, but he can be reborn amidst the flames - much like yourself, My Queen." she stated with a light smile. Dany widened her eyes "He... can you bring him back?" she asked, Melisandre nodded "The Lord of Light had granted me the power and I shall use it to save your Jon Snow, for he is the Prince that was Promised." she stated.

Dany nodded "I'll take you to him."

* * *

Jon's lifeless body was laid out before them, his eyes closed, and his skin as pale as the moon - his body was stripped of all clothes besides a towel wrapped around his waist. Dany stroked his cheek and smiled "We will be together again, My Love." she promised. Sam looked at her concerned "Are you sure about this, My Queen?" he asked uneasily, she nodded "I know you want him back as much as I do, Sam." she stated, Samwell nodded "Absolutely, but... this doesn't feel right." he pointed out.

Dany sighed "Please, Sam... If you don't trust her, then trust me." she pleaded, Sam took a deep breath and nodded. Melisandre had been looking into the burning fire for half a hour, she finally looked away from the crackling flames "The Lord of Light has spoken." she stated. The Red Priestess walked over to the lifeless Jon Snow, she brushed Jon's curly black hair behind his ear.

Dany listened closely as The Red Lady whispered into Jon's ear, she said the words in near perfect High Valyrian accent - Dany had studied her ancestors tongue for her entire life, but she'd never heard these before - she found it strange, but she was brought out of her thoughts when Melisandre turned to the dragon queen "Keep it alive and he will return." she promised as she pointed toward the crackling flames.

Dany nodded, The Red Lady slipped out of the room and Dany sat in the chair that was directly in front of the fire. She turned to Sam "Please tell the small counsel I would like to be alone for the remainder of the day." she stated, Sam nodded "Of course, My Queen... Do you think it'll work?" he asked. Dany looked over at Jon who hadn't even twitched "It will work... it _has_ to."

* * *

 _ **Few Hours Later**_

Dany did as the Red Lady instructed and kept the flames alive, she didn't know if Melisandre could do the magic again, she didn't even know if she was still in the palace - so she didn't take any chances, she poked at the fire every time it threatened to extinguish, she kept her violet eyes attached to the flames - not for a second even thinking about letting it die.

Ghost laid on the floor in between Jon and Dany, every so often she would run her hands through his white fur - she could tell the direwolf was mourning his master.

Ghost picked his head up and looked at Jon, he jumped to his feet and started to bark wildly - happily, almost. Dany jumped and tore her eyes away from the fire and onto the white direwolf "What's wrong Ghost?" she questioned. Ghost ran to Jon's corpse and nudged his snout into the palm of his hand, Dany walked closer to Ghost, who was licking the hand of Jon Snow.

Dany smiled and scratched behind his ears "Do you miss him?" she asked with a sad smile, Ghost perked his ears up and stared his beating red eyes on Jon's head.

Suddenly, Jon jerked his hand away from the wolf and shot open his eyes while gasping for breath. Dany widened her eyes as Jon leaned up from the table, he panted loudly and looked down at his chest, he widened his dark eyes as he came to a realization of what happened "D-Dany?" he asked as his eyes turned to the silver-haired queen. She ran, no - sprinted to Jon, nearly toppling over Ghost.

She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and squeezed him tightly, "This must be the afterlife..." he muttered as he breathed in her majestic hair. Dany ran her hand through his curly hair "No... you're back... you've really come back to me."

* * *

Dany stood in the great hall of the palace, there were only a few people present in the room - Tyrion, Robb, Arya, Sam, Ser Barristan, and... Jorah. The Dothraki guards shoved him to the headsmen's block. Tyrion walked over to the queen and took her hand "I'm so sorry for your loss, My Queen." he stated in a near whisper and went to Robb and Arya. The headsmen of the Dothraki stepped forward with his blade in hand.

Dany held her hand up and shook her head "You are dismissed." she stated, the headsmen nodded and all the Dothraki left the room. Dany reached over for Jon's blade which was rested on a table behind her, she unsheathed the sword from it's holster and admired the white steel "A great man once told me - The one who passes the sentence, should swing the sword." she stated.

"My Queen, I don't think that would be best." Robb stated, Dany shook her head "It shan't be I who will pass the sentence nor swing the sword." she stated "Come." she commanded in a loud voice.

The doors behind them swung open and Jon barged in with a furious look on his face and Ghost trotting along his side. Dany smiled as the shocked expressions spread around the room. Jon looked different, his long curly locks were slicked back behind his head and only a few strands went on the front of his head. "No... no, It cannot be." Jorah muttered. Jon walked up to the queen and took the blade from her, he approached Jorah and placed the tip of his blade into the stone below him.

"I, Jon of House Stark sentence you to die." he began "In the name of our Queen, the rightful ruler of The Seven Kingdoms and protector of the Realm. If you have any last words, now is the time." he stated. Jorah looked up at Jon Snow "Valar Morghulis, Jon Snow - All men must die." he spoke and then rested his head back on the chopping block. Jon nodded and picked up his blade.

The motion was swift, Jon brought his sword down quickly and lopped off Jorah's head. It topped into the basket set below it. Jon wiped his blade clean and then sheathed it. He turned to his siblings "What's with those faces?" he asked with a light smile "Didn't think you could be rid of me so easily?" Arya didn't even wait for him to finish before she was wrapped in his arms.

Jon smiled and lifted her into the air and hugged her tightly, Arya tightly grabbed onto her brother's shirt and never wanted to let go. Robb walked up to his brother as Jon set Arya back on her feet, Robb made one quick motion and embraced his bastard "I thought you were gone." he muttered. Jon squeezed his brother tightly "I was, but I'm back - I won't leave again."


	12. Going Home

_**A/N - So... I haven't exactly done the best job with saying how much time has passed, Sorry! It's been about a year and a half since The Red Wedding and it's about at the end of season five. Secondlly, I would like to thank you guys for 180 follows and about 100 favs - this was a special occasion so I thought I'd let you know how much I appreciate you guys! Thanks!**_

Dany ran her finger over the scar on his stomach "What did it feel like?" she asked. The two of them were lying in their chambers, Jon's face darkened "Pain, like noting I've ever felt then... nothing." he explained. Dany frowned as kisses his chest, her hand entwined with his "I love you." she whispered.

Jon smiled on her skin and kissed her lightly "I love you too, My Queen." Dany moved away and looked directly into Jon's brown eyes "Promise me, Jon..." she stated. Jon cocked his head "What's wrong?" he asked lightly, "When you died - a part of me went with you... I never thought I would love another, I thought this was just physical, but..." she paused for a moment.

"Jon... I love you , I need you." she stated "Please Jon... Promise me that you won't ever leave again." she pleaded, Jon moved his hand to her cheek "Never, My Love, You are my moon and stars - you are my everything. I won't ever leave again." he pressed his lips to her "I promise."

* * *

 ** _A Few Weeks Later_**

Jon stood at Dany's side with his hand on the hilt of his blade, Tyrion walked with them. They looked out onto the sea - most of the Dothraki were boarded on the fleet and ready to go. Dany turned to Jon "Are you ready, My Love?" she asked, she almost seemed giddy. Jon nodded "Of course, My Queen, I've been waiting to return home for so long..." his voice trailed off.

Tyrion turned to them "So, I'm going to give you run down on what's going to happen in the coming days - We leave for Westeros in only a few hours, it will take a week to get to the docks at The Neck and then three weeks or so to march the entire army past the Riverlands and to Winterfell. You two however, will be riding on the backs of Drogon and Rhaegal to get to Winterfell, I'm not sure what armies Roose Bolton will have but I'm sure your dragons are more fierce." he explained.

Dany nodded but Jon widened his eyes "I will be riding Rhaegal... by myself?" he asked slowly. Dany nodded "Drogon has chosen me as his rider and Rhaegal has taken a liking to you - he will choose you." she stated, Jon nodded hesitantly "As you say, My Queen." Jon stated. Tyrion smiled "You should also approach the houses of the North after you take Winterfell, their support for the throne could prove to be monumental." he pointed out.

Jon nodded "We could approach The Mormonts, we could offer them Longclaw as a peace offering. They were always loyal to my father and House Stark." he stated "And The Forresters, they have the Ironwood forests - shields, ships, they're the best craftsmen in the Seven Kingdoms and Gergor Forrest fought for Robb. Their support could prove very useful." he stated.

Tyrion shrugged "I'm not entirely sure who rules the house currently, Rodrik and Gergor were killed during The Red Wedding and I heard the Bolton bastard killed Young Ethan." he stated. Jon nodded "So be it, I still want to approach them for help - Rodrik and Asher were nice to me when other lords and ladies would spit on my bastard shoes as I passed."

Dany nodded in agreement "it seems we have a plan," she turned to Jon "Go get ready, My Love, I shall be waiting with Drogon."

* * *

Jon walked into the room of his siblings, he approached the two of them with Ghost shortly behind him. Robb turned, he had Snow strapped at his hip "Evening, Brother." he nodded, Robb nodded back and smiled "So... the day is finally here." he declared "We're finally going home." he stated. Jon nodded "It's been nearly five years since I've seen the Great Hall, I'll keep a chair warm for you." he remarked.

Grey Wind approached Ghost and started to jump around with his brother, it seemed like they were playing. Robb pulled his brother into a hug, "We're going to war, brother. Be safe." he stated, Jon seperated from him with a smirk "Never, don't you know me?" he snickered as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Jon and Ghost approached Rhaegal, Jon smiled and rubbed his hand over his scaly snout. Rhaegal nuzzled himself into Jon's touch, "He's chosen you." Jon heard a familar voice come from behind him, Jon spun around to find Dany smiling at him "Rhaegal has chosen you, My Love." she said again "Drogon has chosen you as his rider, Drogon has made me his rider and Rhaegal has made you his." she explained.

"The last dragon has no rider." Jon pointed out, Dany nodded "True, he will. The drag-"

"The dragon has three heads." Jon interrupted.

Dany rose her brow "Yes... how did you know that?" she asked slowly. Jon shrugged "I heard it in a dream." he brushed it off, Dany pursed her lips together as she thought of what it might mean, but moved on "Very well... Anyway, we should leave - The sooner we get to Winterfell the better." she stated, Jon nodded "I'm finally going home.

 _ **A/N - Sorry this one was so short but if I took it to Westeros it would have been ridiculously long and would've taken a few extra days to come out. The next chapter will be longer, promise. Thanks for reading! P.S. I will be including the Forresters in this story, love the Telltale game!**_


End file.
